The purpose of the Training Core is to foster the development of the academic careers of researchers focusing on health and mental health disparities in Latino communities. We will recruit and develop a cadre of well-trained Latino investigators to conduct studies that address service delivery issues and analyze methods for the development and testing of interventions designed to increase access and quality of care, thereby reducing health and mental health disparities among minority populations. We will accomplish this goal through a closely mentored and didactic research training and support program designed for junior faculty members, post-doctoral students, graduate students, pediatric and psychiatric residents, and clinical and research fellows. The Training Core will build upon the collaboration of the two partnering institutions for the UPR-CHA Research Center of Excellence (RCE) - the University of Puerto Rico (UPR) and the Cambridge Health Alliance (CHA) - and will be enhanced by a subcontract with the Department of Health Care Policy (HCP), Harvard Medical School. Researchers from these three institutions have worked together successfully in the past to provide a rigorous and rich training experience for young investigators from diverse backgrounds. The specific Training Core aims are: AIM 1: Preserve the UPR-CHA EXPORT Center training program that supports faculty and trainees by coordinating resources, leadership and expertise from all sites to provide formal training and mentoring . AIM 2: Increase the number of independent researchers who will focus their careers on reducing health and mental health disparities for Latinos. AIM 3: Provide a series of individualized mentoring and training activities to prepare junior investigators for an independent research career in the area of health disparities and minority health. AIM 4: Coordinate and monitor the mentor and research training activities carried out in each site to ensure the progress and quality of the contributions made by the trainees to Latino health disparities research. The Training Core will utilize and build upon systems in place at UPR, CHA, and HCP to mentor minority trainees. The mentoring of junior minority researchers into independent researchers and senior faculty members will promote the development of minority researchers focusing on health disparities who will serve both as service providers for minority populations as well as future mentors for the next generation of researchers.